ponypastafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hauptgang: Hackfleisch
Der Tag, an dem das Kristallkönigreich von Sombra befreit wurde, war wahrlich ein guter Tag. Doch was niemand wusste war, dass Sombras Geist nach der Zerstörung seines Körpers noch immer durch die Lande streifte, auf der Suche nach einem Pony, das er besetzen konnte, um seine Macht wieder zu erlangen. Er strebte nach Rache, dieses Feuer brannte in ihm so stark wie nie zuvor. Er schwor den Elementen der Harmonie und ihren Trägern, dass er alles, was ihnen wert ist, zerstören wird. Doch er brauchte ein Opfer. Ein leichtes Opfer, denn obwohl sein Wille stark war, sein Geist war schwach und er litt noch immer an den Wunden, die ihm zugefügt wurden. Er ließ sich im Everfree Forest nieder und wartete. Eine lange Zeit. Denn in diesen Wald kam fast nie jemand. Doch eines Tages spürte er, dass seine Zeit gekommen war... Kapitel 1.1: Der Wald ruft "Hey, Flutters, wo gehst du hin?", fragte Twilight Sparkle ihre Freundin, als sie an ihrem Haus vorbeikam, um mal nach ihr zu sehen. "Oh, hi, Twilight, ähm, ich muss in den Wald... Angel gibt keine Ruhe, bis er endlich diese besonders leckeren Beeren bekommt, die neuerdings hier wachsen. Er hat mir von ihnen erzählt, als er von seinem letzten Spaziergang nach Hause kam. Ich hol sie ihm gerne, aber ich hab Angst... Der Wald ist so gefährlich... "Ach komm schon", sagte Twilight, "wir waren doch schon so oft hier, du musst dich nicht mehr fürchten!" "Du hast wohl recht..." Sie zögerte. "Soll ich mitkommen? Ich hab sowieso gerade nichts zu tun." "Nein, ich will es alleine machen, danke aber ich schaff das schon..." "Okay. Du schaffst das schon!" Twilight zwinkerte Fluttershy zu. Sie lächelte dankbar. "Ähm... willst du vielleicht später mal auf ein Glas Apfelwein vorbeikommen? Big Mac war gestern da und hat mir ein paar Flaschen gebracht. Er hat gesagt, das ist der beste, der ihm je gelungen ist! Oh, und Kuchen hab ich auch frisch reinbekommen, von Pinkie!" "Oh ja, verdammt gerne!", jauchzte Twilight. "Gut. Wenn ich zurück bin, schick ich Angel, damit er dir bescheid sagt... du kommst doch, oder?" "Natürlich! Du kennst mich doch, zu meinen Freunden sag ich niemals nein!" "Schön", lächelte Fluttershy, "dann bis später!" "Tschüss, Flutters! Bis nachher!" Sie verabschiedeten sich. Fluttershy seufzte. Sie hatte doch Angst... Sie wollte nicht mehr in den Wald, doch ihrem Häschen konnte sie eben keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Als sie an der Schwelle zum Wald stand, schluckte sie schwer. Irgendetwas lauerte da drin... sie spürte eine Präsenz, doch konnte sie sie nicht einordnen. Das ist kein gewöhnliches Wesen, dachte sie schaudernd. Na gut, hier lauern viele Gefahren, doch dieses Gefühl war anders... Doch sie erinnerte sich an die Worte Twilights. Komm schon Flutters, sei nicht so ein dämlicher Angsthase; dachte sie. Und sie ging hinein. Hmm, wo sind denn diese blöden Beeren? Jetzt reichts mir langsam! Angel... Du verlangst einfach zuviel. Wärst du doch nur mitgekommen, aber nein, du musstest ja unbedingt mit den anderen spielen... Sie ging nun schon seit einer Stunde durch den Wald, doch keine Spur von den Beeren. Sie sahen ganz besonders aus. Leuchtend Blau, mit grün schimmernden Blättern und purpurroten Stängeln, wachsen sie in geringer Höhe um Bäume herum. Hier müssen doch irgendwo welche sein! Sie entschied sich, tiefer hineinzugehen. Sombra spürte etwas. Ein Lebewesen, das im Wald umherging. Doch es war kein gewöhnliches Tier. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er kurz vor seiner Rückkehr stand. Er lachte in sich hinein. Bald werde ich wieder auferstehen, und dann werde ich euch alle zerstören! Es sucht nach etwas... Ich muss wissen, wonach es ihm verlangt... Ich werde mein Versteck verlassen müssen. Doch ich muss vorsichtig sein. Ich muss ganz nah sein... Er verließ sein Versteck und machte sich auf die Suche. Nach einiger Zeit fühlte er, dass dieses Wesen ihm näher kam. Halt! Ich kann mir keine direkte Konfrontation leisten. Ich will nichts riskieren. Ich muss taktisch vorgehen... Noch immer keine Beeren... Verdammt noch mal, Angel! Fluttershy war kurz vorm verzweifeln. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich raus hier. Etwas war da... Doch sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, mit leeren Hufen zurückzukehren. Da! Sombra sah sie. Eine Stute. Sie sah sich hektisch um, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas. Ich muss mich von hinten nähern, dachte er. Sie darf mich nicht sehen... Er machte einen Schwenk nach links und verschwand hinter einem Baum, lechzend nach diesem kleinen, schwachen Körper. Kleines Pony, hahaha... Deine Angst wird meine Seele füttern! Kapitel 1.2: Das Festmahl thumb|300px Hey, was ist denn das? Sag bloß... Etwas leuchtendes sprang in ihren Blick. Leuchtend blau. Grün schimmernde Blätter. Purpurrote Stängel. Um einen Baum, versteckt im Dickicht, wuchsen sie. Ha! Endlich! Jetzt aber schnell! Sie lief hin, um die begehrten Beeren zu pflücken. Kommt zu mir, meine Süßen, oh ja, Angel wird euch lieben! Fluttershy freute sich schon wie verrückt, endlich aus dem Wald rauszukommen. Vor lauter Euphorie vergaß sie ihre Angst, und mit ihr, ihre Vorsicht und dieses unbehagliche Gefühl. Dies stellte sich als ein großes Unglück heraus. Jetzt hab ich dich!! Sie ist abgelenkt. Meine Chance! Sombra konnte sich fast nicht mehr zurückhalten vor lauter Freude, bald endlich wieder eine Gestalt zu haben. In ihr konnte er wieder erstarken und so seine alte Macht wieder erlangen. Er verließ sein Versteck. Hmm, ich begehre dich... deinen Körper, deine Seele, alles! Du bist mein Licht in der Dunkelheit, ich werde dich verzehren! Sein Geist kochte vor Verlangen. Er kam zu dem Schluss, ihren Körper nicht nur zu besetzen, nein, er wollte mehr. Er wollte diese Stute. Er wollte in ihr sein, er wollte seine Lust an ihr ausleben... Sombra kam langsam und vorsichtig näher. Leise... sie darf mich nicht bemerken... Ich will sie kriegen! Fluttershy war zu beschäftigt und zu sehr in Gedanken an zu Hause versunken, um die Bedrohung wahrzunehmen, die sich langsam aber sicher näherte. Sie pflückte Beere um Beere und verstaute sie in ihren Taschen. Sie fing vor lauter Freude an zu singen: "We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders... hmhmhmmm... never stop the journey..." Sombra grinste. Oh ja, sing, sing für mich, mein Engel! Bald wirst du schreien... Er war nun schon fast bei ihr. Nur noch ein paar Meter. Gleich hab ich dich! Zehn... neun... ach... sieben... sechs... fünf... vier... drei... zwei... eins... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Er hatte es geschafft. Endlich... nach so langer Zeit... Oh, diese Freude... "Nein! NEIN! OH VERDAMMT, NEIN!!! Was ist das? Was ist da los, ich kann mich nicht bewegen! Diese Augen! Dieser Blick! Wa- "Schnauze! Du gehörst mir... Erkennst du mich? Ich bin es, dein alter Freund Sombra! Du wirst mir helfen, wieder stark zu werden! Wehr dich nicht... oder du bist tot!" "S-Sombra?? A-A-Aber... du bist doch tot..." "Ich war es... doch nur mein Körper... und ich brauche dich, ich brauche deinen Körper, kleines schwaches Pony, um meine Macht wieder zu erlangen! Und ich werde meine Rache bekommen..." "Nein... warum ich?", stammelte Fluttershy, überrascht und voller Angst. "Dein Geist ist schwach... genau richtig für den geschwächten Geist eines Königs, um ihn zu verzehren. Deshalb brauche ich dich. Ich werde dich verzehren... ich werde deinen Körper benutzen, um alles auszulöschen, was euch lieb ist! Aber bevor ich mich in dir einniste... werde ich noch ein bisschen... Spaß mit dir haben! Ich bin zwar gestaltlos, doch ich kann dich trotzdem benutzen. Und ich werde es tun... ich werde es mit dir tun... Mir verlangt es nach einem Opfer... ich will deinen Körper nicht nur besetzen... Ich will ihn benutzen. Oh ja, ich bin haltlos... Du kannst mir nicht entkommen! Er hielt sie fest. Seine Macht war zu groß für Fluttershy, sie konnte sich nicht gegen diesen mächtigen Geist wehren. Sombra bestand zwar nur aus Sphäre, doch er konnte in jeden Körper eindringen. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Der Geist begann, ihren Körper zu liebkosen. Langsam streichte er über ihre Brust. Er fühlte ihre unberührten Zitzen. Er wanderte immer weiter nach hinten, über ihren Bauch, er fühlte ihr Fell. Es war der reinste Genuss. Aber nur für ihn. Fluttershy versuchte sich zu wehren, aber es war zwecklos. So sehr sie es wollte, sie konnte sich nicht wehren, konnte nicht fliehen. Sombra berührte sanft Fluttershys Scheide. Er spielte an ihr herum, voller Verlangen. Sie begann zu weinen. "Bitte nicht... lass mich gehen... ich will das nicht... ah... bitte..." "Niemals. Du entkommst mir nicht. Ich habe dich als mein Opfer auserkohren. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, von einem König geliebt zu werden!" "Nein! Du bist ein verdammter Drecksack! Kein wahrer König würde so mit seinen Untertanen umgehen! La-lass mich..." "Hehehe... du hast recht, Kleine! Ich bin ein Drecksack. Aber warum? Hmmm... mal nachdenken... ihr habt mich meines Königreiches und meiner Untertanen beraubt! Alles was ich hatte! Aber ich bin ein König, ein wahrhaftiger Herrscher über ein mächtiges Reich! Und ich werde es mir wiederholen!! Und jetzt werde ich meine Lust an dir stillen!" Es begann. Nachdem er ihre Scheide massiert hatte, bemerkte er, dass sie langsam feucht wurde. Fluttershy konnte nichts dagegen tun, sosehr sie sich auch wehrte. Es fühlte sich einfach... gut an. "Ooh ja... ich werde dich besteigen, schrei soviel du willst... Hier wird dich kein Pony hören!" Er drang in sie ein. Obwohl er ein Geist war, konnte er dennoch körperliche Liebe fühlen. "Ooh... so eine enge Stute... du erinnerst mich an meine Frau... Ach, wie ich sie vermisse... aber was Vergangenheit ist, soll man ja bekanntlich loslassen, nicht wahr? Hmmm..." "A-ah... nein... hör auf..." keuchte Fluttershy. "Nein... du willst es doch auch, ich sehe es in deinen Augen... Du genießt es. Gib es zu..." Er wurde schneller. "Uh... halt... n- haaaah!" Sie keuchte vor Lust. Sie würde es nie im Leben zugeben, doch sie genoss es... Wider die Umstände, die dazu führten. Fluttershy wollte schon lange mal von einem Hengst genommen werden. Erst sträubte sie sich dagegen, doch nun... es war einfach zu schön. Obwohl sie es nicht begriff. Wie kann man von einem Geist gefickt werden, dachte sie, das ist doch nicht normal... Aber sie hörte auf darüber nachzudenken. Naja, die Wunder dieser Welt sind manchmal unbegreiflich. "Oh kleines Pony, dein Fleisch erleuchtet mich! Ich liebe es... ich werde dich besitzen... und bald ganz Equestria! ICH WERDE DIESE BEIDEN FEIGEN HUREN, DIE SICH PRINZESSINNEN NENNEN, VERNICHTEN, UND DIE GANZE WELT BEHERRSCHEN!!!" "Sei still! Mach weiter...", hauchte Fluttershy. Ihr Kopf war leer. Sie konnte nicht mehr denken, sie hatte sich aufgegeben, sie hatte sich Sombra hingegeben. Es war ihr alles egal. Sie konnte seiner Macht nicht widerstehen. Sombra fing an zu sabbern, so sehr verlangte es ihm nach Fluttershys Körper und Seele. Er war kurz davor. Er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. So lange Zeit ohne Liebe... dachte er. Ich bin überglücklich, endlich einmal wieder einen Körper fühlen zu können, auch wenn es erzwungen ist... "Oh jaaa... gibs mir, du Hengst!! Scheiße, mach schon! Lass mich kommen!" Fluttershy schrie schon fast vor Ungeduld. Sie wollte endlich spüren, was Liebe ist. Auch wenn es keine echte Liebe war... aber sie konnte es nicht besser wissen. Ihre Gedanken wurden von Sombra beeinflusst. Alles, woran sie denken konnte, war Sombra selbst. "So, du willst also kommen? Jaaahhh..." hauchte Sombra Fluttershy ins Ohr. "Ich werde uns glücklich machen... jetzt..." Er wurde immer schneller, immer härter. In Fluttershy drehte sich alles. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst. Ein fremder Geist drang in ihr Gehirn ein, sie ließ es geschehen. Schließlich konnte sie sich nicht wehren, und dazu wurde sie auch noch so vorzüglich vernascht... "Gleich werde ich dich besitzen! Nur noch ein bisschen, dann bist du gebrochen... Ich werde wieder stark sein!", rief Sombra, während Fluttershy kam. "Sooombraaa, JAAAAAHHH!!!", schrie sie aus vollen Lungen, während er sich ihr bemächtigte. In diesem Moment ging ihr nur noch ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Dieser Gedanke übertönte alles. Die Macht dieses Gedankens überflutete sie. Alles wurde schwarz. Das letzte, was sie hörte, war eine mächtige Stimme: "ICH WERDE EUCH ALLE VERNICHTEN!!!" Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Sex Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Fluttershy Kategorie:Sombra Kategorie:Twilight Sparkle Kategorie:Bezugslos Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord